


Got Me On My Knees

by ellynefics (floofsta_x)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, civilian!AU, gah Hyungwon is a sof in this one, slight blood and injury, tw:cheating / unfaithfulness, tw:domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofsta_x/pseuds/ellynefics
Summary: Chae Hyungwon couldn’t count the times he promised himself he’d never let you come crawling back to him. Still, when you would inevitably knock on his door at some ungodly hour, he always dragged himself out of bed and let you in. You’d be crying, your hair and makeup a mess, stuttering something about your stupid boyfriend, and he’d just wrap you in his long slender arms and hold you tight, whispering comforts in your ear.The only thing more frustrating than seeing you run back to that jerk afterwards was…having to deal with his own hidden feelings.





	Got Me On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, I wrote this for a lyric / song inspro challenge on tumblr. So, this fic is based on Eric Clapton's classic song Layla.

What the hell was that terrible pounding? Chae Hyungwon at first thought it was just in his head, a part of his dreams. But…then it woke him up. Damn, was someone was trying to kick in his front door? With a groan, he reached out and grabbed his phone, squinting at the time that it displayed in low light. 1:30. It was 1:30 in the morning? _Fuck. It’s too early for this._ The tall young man rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but whoever was at the door was persistent and the knocking started again with a fresh vigor.

 _Ugh._ He really didn’t want to get up, but he better go see what was going on. Otherwise this could turn into an all-nighter. Hyungwon dragged himself out from between the sheets and stuck his feet in his slippers, rubbing his tired eyes and making his way through his tiny four-room apartment. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” he muttered and tried to smooth his hair. As he stepped close to the door, he peered out the peephole first to see who was there.

A gasp flew from his lips, and he flipped the porch light on. Turning the deadbolt and the doorknob lock as well, in one fluid motion he jerked the door open to reveal–you. “Oh my God, (Y/N), what happened?”

“Oh–oh Hyungwon-ah, I–I’m so, so sorry.” Almost as soon as the door was open, you started to sob and leaned forward to attach yourself to his torso. “But–I didn’t know who else to–to come to.”

You were quite a sight. Hyungwon couldn’t describe it as anything else but a mess. Black from your mascara dripped down your cheeks, intermingling with salty tears. Your foundation and blush, too, were smeared and pink dusted the sides of your hands, where you had wiped it off. You were wearing a rather pretty red dress, and there were stains on the front from your messy crying.

“You’re…um, welcome, (Y/N).” Still a little sleepy, Hyungwon ran his hand through your hair. He was really glad that he was wearing a dark shirt. Your cheek on his chest had probably gotten makeup all over his front. “You had a date with–with–?”

“Jaesung.” You whimpered, almost childishly. “Y–Yes, Jaesung and I had a date, but he–he, ohh, he said he didn’t love me anymore.”

Of course the cause of this would be your boyfriend. Hyungwon sighed. Ever since you began seeing that egotistical jerk, Hyungwon had been waiting for the day he’d break your heart. It pained him because you never saw your precious, handsome Jaesungie in the light he did. Ah, wasn’t it just the other day–

_The two of you were standing together at the copier. (That’s how you knew each other: you were coworkers. Though you were just a secretary, a go-getter, really, and he was the manager of a floor of cubicles, you had fallen into an easy friendship. Lunch together was a regular event. This led to trading numbers, texting each other, and hanging out after work occasionally.)_

_“(Y/N), Are you still with that Jae–uh, Jae guy?”_

_“Jaesung? Yes,” you had responded, a blush tinting your cheeks and a giggle escaping your lips. “What about it?”_

_“You know that he’s not going to last.” Jaesung also worked at the company. Hyungwon had never liked him very much, for good reason. He was a hard worker, but so incorrigible. It had surprised Hyungwon when he learned that you were dating him._

_“Uh, I think you’re underestimating him.”_

_“Ok, if you insist, but take it from me, he’ll break up with you.” He pulled the papers he needed from the dispensary tray and flicked a long, slender pointer finger at you before disappearing around the corner._

“Alright, come on.” Hyungwon unwrapped you from him, tenderly took your hand, and in the dark led you back to the bathroom. “Heads up, bright light.” Both of you had to squint as he flipped the switch on the wall and the white bulbs above flickered to life. Searching through the drawers, he picked the darkest, softest washcloth he had. Then, fiddled with the knobs on the sink. At first, when he stuck his hand underneath the steaming column of water, it was too hot and he hissed in pain. He turned the cold up a bit, and when he was finally satisfied with the temperature, soaked the washcloth thoroughly and squeezed it out. “Look up here at me, (Y/N).”

Obediently, You did. Gripping your chin between his thumb and forefinger, he firmly but gently wiped at your makeup. “Close.” You shut your eyes; carefully, he pressed your lashes between the folds of the cloth, slowly pulling away to eliminate the globs of mascara that still clung to the delicate hairs. Every once in a while, he’d turn back to the sink and get the washcloth wet again. Finally he searched your face one more time, and determined it to be clean. “There we go. That’s better.”

Your needy arms reached out, and he allowed you to make him your snuggle buddy again. Other men might have recoiled from such intimate touch, especially from someone who wasn’t their girlfriend, but Hyungwon couldn’t deny it to you. It was so painfully obvious that you desperately needed it. Quiet thank yous ruffled his shirt; wordlessly he answered by wrapping his own two long, slender arms around your shoulders, squeezing you tight and rocking back and forth comfortingly.

When he sensed that both of you were getting restless, and you started to yawn into his shirt, he led you to the couch. He sat up against the arm and you snuggled against his side. Hyungwon figured that his skinny frame was pretty uncomfortable, so it surprised him when he offered a pillow and you just shook your head. However, you did accept when he draped his fuzzy red nap blanket over you and tucked you in. Almost as soon as you were comfortable, which was in no time, you were snoring.

As he felt his eyes droop closed, too, Hyungwon stroked your hair and whispered, “Goodnight, (Y/N).” His last thought before falling asleep was how grateful he was that you had picked him.

 

* * *

 

It took him all of fifteen drowsy minutes to remember why he was sleeping in the living room. When he did figure it out, he glanced over, but of course you were gone, and his blanket was folded nicely at his side. He didn’t mind that you had left early, he knew that you had to work and a house to get back to.

Finally he felt like his vision had cleared enough to get up, and he wandered to the bedroom. Flipping on his phone, he gave a puff of frustration when he saw it was already 10:30. Good thing he was off today. He’d be so late.

As Hyungwon showered and got changed into some casual clothes, he wondered if last night meant that you would break up with that shitty Jae guy. Frankly he was surprised that the relationship lasted as long as it had. How was it that you had never caught Jaesung in the act of flirting with other women? Hyungwon did, all the time, and shot him a glare but the other man either didn’t see or ignored it. Nobody deserved an unloyal lover like that. It was just a matter of time until office gossip would start to circulate about Jaesung’s cheating exploits.

After that Hyungwon spent some time checking the news and stocks, and before he knew it noon had rolled around. Hyungwon tore apart the kitchen, but nothing looked good to eat. Ramyun didn’t sound too appetizing. No noodles did, really, and that was pretty much all he had. There were eggs in the fridge, but it wasn’t breakfast anymore, and he knew that there was a fifty-fifty chance he’d burn them anyway. He was a terrible cook, and simultaneously sick of terrible cooking.

Eating out was on the forefront of Hyungwon’s mind when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He pulled it out and flicked on the screen to find, much to his pleasant surprise, that it was his friend Changkyun.

> **Kkung:** Are you working? How about lunch at Minnie’s? (That was a little café down the street from the offices.)

Hyungwon felt his countenance brighten. It was perfect, and definitely a distraction from the thoughts swirling around in his head. So, he shot Changkyun a reply right back.

> **Hyungwon:** I’m not at the company today, but I’ll meet you there in fifteen.

 

* * *

 

Minnie’s was bustling, per usual. It was lunch hour; this place was accessible and delicious, so many people came here. Hyungwon stepped in the door, the bell chiming merrily to announce his arrival. Thankfully, he didn’t have to search for long before seeing Changkyun. The younger boy had arrived early, and he waved his friend over to a table he had already claimed.

“Hey, Hyungwon. How’s it going?”

“Alright. I had a rough night last night, I got woken up at 1:30 in the morning, but other than that, I’m fine.”

A sly smile grew on Changkyun’s face. “You actually remember it being that early?”

“Oh, shut up. Yes, I do. It was important. I had a visitor.”

Speaking of… Hyungwon glanced over, and he was surprised to see that you were there, too, sitting at a table across the establishment. Immediately his momentary good mood was sucked right out of him. You looked distraught again. Tears weren’t running down your face yet, true, but you seemed on the verge of wanting to cry. To boot, your hands were shaking a little. You nervously fiddled with your coffee cup, and your red lips twitched. Your gaze constantly flitted to and from the door.

Hyungwon cut his friend off in the middle of a sentence about being up late to finish a particularly overbearing English project. “Just a second, sorry Changkyun. There’s something I’ve got to do.” Scooting his chair back and getting up, he made a beeline for you, stepping his way carefully through the tables.

However, not five seconds later, the front bell chimed and Jaesung pushed his way into the café. He scanned the crowd, and locking his gaze on you, practically ran over, setting a hand on your shoulder. Hyungwon saw him grip your chin, much the same way Hyungwon had when he was wiping off your makeup the night before. As Jaesung said something to you, it was clear that you were fighting to keep the tears from streaming down your cheeks. Then you were up in his arms, kissing him desperately, sobbing “I’m sorry” and melting there.

The taller boy stopped, feeling…empty. He didn’t want to be in Jae’s place, no, that was not true at all. However, he was a bit miffed. Had anything he done the night before mattered? Also, how was it you were too desperately in love with that asshat to see that he was so fucking bad for you? Hyungwon turned around and made his way back to his seat by Changkyun, plopping down with a huff.

“What was that about?” The younger kid asked, raising an eyebrow. Doubtless, he had seen everything. Hyungwon wasn’t too surprised. He was naturally an observant person.

“They’re my friends from work–well, _she_ is. The rest is really none of your business.”

“Oh.” Changkyun tapped his chin in thought. “Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Mm-hmm.” The more he thought about it, the more Hyungwon tried to convince himself that didn’t really care. Languidly, he stirred his coffee with lazy swirls of his spoon.

“Were you going to try to pick her up?”

The older boy’s gaze shot up, eyes widening in shock. What had given Changkyun that idea? “No, of course not. She was looking sad and I wanted to comfort her, that’s all. They have a very tumultuous relationship, her and Jae–Jae–”

A smirk appeared on Changkyun’s face. “That’s telling. You can’t even remember his name.”

Hyungwon sighed and leaned back. “Yes I can. It’s Jaesung.” He chided himself internally for his momentary forgetfulness. “I will admit that I don’t like him very much, though. And she’s too good for him.”

“Ah.” Changkyun took a sip of coffee. “Have you told her that?”

“Yes, a million times. She just laughed at me, until last night, when he broke her heart. But now apparently, they’ve made up, and I have a feeling that it’s the same cycle over again.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon glanced over to where you and Jaesung were sitting. A huge smile was planted on your face as you stared into his eyes. “But it’s nothing.”

The waitress approached just then, pen poised to take their order. Hyungwon asked for a Monte Cristo, his normal. However, when she came back a few minutes later with it and Changkyun’s chicken salad croissant, Hyungwon didn’t end up touching the food at all. Instead he just wrapped up his sandwich and chips in the wax paper it came in and took it home. He did his best to make the rest of Changkyun’s time worthwhile, but with his shift in mood it was hard to. Of course he made sure to apologize profusely as they parted.

Changkyun chuckled and thumped him on the chest. “I forgive you. Feel better, ok? Text me if you need anything.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Hyungwon got to work, punched in, and stepped into his office to find a surprise on his desk. It was a small vase with flowers: some white gerbera daisies, and blue thistle to fill it out. Nothing too fancy or extravagant. He was confused until he read the little card attached to the bow:

> “Hyungwon-ah,  
>  Thank you for being there for me.  
>  – (Y/N).”

That you had thought of him was really very sweet of you. He had told you quite a few times that he didn’t need rewards for his friendship, but he wouldn’t reject something that had been as carefully picked out as this.

He set the flowers by the window, poured some fresh water into the vase, and went to work.

At eleven am, Hyungwon stepped outside his office for a quick break, as usual, and watched out of the corner of his eye as you met Jaesung at the copier. It was the same every day, like clockwork. You and your boyfriend would pass each other, brush hands, and share a quick kiss, then it was right back to your duties. Hyungwon knew that in a few minutes, Jae would be pestering the blonde down the hall, trying to get her out on a date with him.

 

* * *

 

Though he told himself that the next time you came to him for comfort and consolation, he’d turn you away at the door, he never brought himself to do it. The weeks passed; no less than six times you woke him up at some ungodly hour to cry, throw yourself in his arms, and sob about how your man had let you down. It was always something different, like ‘He said that he forgot we had a date, but I don’t think he truly forgot.’ or, ‘he said I was ugly.’ or, ‘he left me all alone at the bar.’ Every time he did his best to comfort you.

“It’s not your fault.”

“You’re definitely not ugly.”

“Well, you’re with me now. And I will never leave you all alone.”

He’d lead you to the bathroom, and grab a washcloth. After about the fourth time, he didn’t care what color it was anymore. As long as it was soft and would do the job in getting your makeup off.

Invariably, the two of you would end up snuggled together on the couch, him sitting up, you laying down. His fuzzy red nap blanket would be pulled up to your shoulders, and you’d fall asleep there.

He can’t really put a finger on when, but somehow, sometime he started to think that you were so beautiful. His heart would warm up once you were bare-faced and content, a small smile stretched across your perfect lips. When he was sure that you were comfortable, he’d spend a few minutes wiping your hair out of your face, tenderly tucking loose strands behind your ears. It was so cheesy, but he frequently thought about how on these nights, his heart beat for you. Hyungwon wanted so much to ask if you could hear it in his chest.

He allowed himself to fall. Hyungwon knew it was foolish, but–you needed him. And he found that he needed you, too.

 

* * *

 

He still doesn’t know what he was truly thinking that night, and he’s pretty sure that he’ll never figure it out.

All he knows is that it was pouring rain outside. The time was about 12:30am. You showed up at his door in one of your dresses, like usual, absolutely soaked and chilled to the bone. You collapsed in Hyungwon’s dry arms and sobbed to him that you were supposed to have a date with Jaesung, again. After waiting at the restaurant for an hour, you had gone to his house and knocked on his door. He had taken a while to answer, but when he did, it was so telling. His shirt buttons and pants were undone, hickeys lined his neck and collarbones, and he absolutely reeked of sweat, strange perfume, and cum. It was the first time you had actually caught him cheating. You were so shaken up.

You had run away as fast as you could, waterworks going full blast even before you stepped out into the rain. Jaesung had called after you to wait, but hadn’t pursued you beyond that. “Oh, Hyungwon-ah, and I–I was ready to–to–”

“Shh, shh.” Hyungwon let you bury yourself in his chest, even though his thin shirt was immediately soaked when you did so. “You’re going to catch a cold. Let’s get you a towel and out of this dress, hmm? I can spare some sweatpants and a tee.” 

You nodded. Per usual, Hyungwon led you back to the bathroom. He rummaged around in the cabinets for a fresh towel and a washcloth. The former he placed on the countertop; the latter, he held as he turned to the sink. 

Lately, as he had been wiping off your makeup, he had really wanted to be slower, to go over every detail of your smooth lips, dainty eyelashes, cute cheeks. But he didn’t allow himself to. Your heart belonged to someone else, and he respected that. 

He was done momentarily. You stood there bare-faced and shivering. Hyungwon smiled, and handed you the towel. “I’ll go get some clothes.” He promised, and turned his back, slipped through the doorframe, reached behind him for the knob–

“Wait. Hyungwon.” Your voice was a squeak, but he heard it all the same.

Poking his head back through the doorway, he couldn’t help but gaze at you with soft eyes. “What is it, (Y/N)?”

“Can you… help me with the zipper?” You turned and pointed to your back. After a moment, he nodded, approaching you once more. Setting a gentle but firm hand on your shoulder for leverage, he took the tiny zipper tab in between his long, slender fingers and pulled down. “Thank you.” 

He didn’t mean to be so forward, but it happened anyway because of his observant and curious nature. It only took a brief moment for him to make the connection between your matching undergarment colors, as well as the exact same lacy trim between the two. You weren’t just wearing plain underwear. It was a set of lingerie, black in color. Moments later, The truth dawned on him.

“(Y/N)…” he glanced up to meet your shy eyes in the mirror. “When you said you were ready, earlier, you meant…to give him all of you, didn’t you?”

You nodded. Dropping your gaze, your cheeks turned pink. Hyungwon’s heart did flips in his chest. He had never been instinctual about very much, preferring to have all the details before voicing his conclusions, but he had gotten it right this time.

At once he knew what he needed to do, and damn, send him to hell if he wasn’t going to finish this correctly. Gripping your shoulders and spinning you around, his eyes bored straight into yours. “(Y/N), please…can’t you see that Jaesung is just your office boyfriend? Nothing else. Every day you walk by that copier and kiss, but beyond that he’s just using you as a pretty face to hang off of his arm.” He was shaking at this point, with anger, anxiety, or adrenaline, he wasn’t sure which exactly. “I know you as a tender, caring woman who always gives five hundred percent, no matter whether you’re working, living, or loving. You deserve someone so much more caring. Someone who will love you for you. I’ve tried to tell you so many times, just in different ways. I want you to be happy- _mmf._ ”

All at once, your sinful lips were on his, and his eyes widened. As you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, your dress fell to floor, pooling around your feet.

He let himself fall too. He kissed you in return, placing one hand on the small of your back, the other against your cheek; his thumb rubbed circles on the clean skin there. He let you slide your tongue into his mouth before he met it in kind. The two of you stood there for a long time, tasting each other, unbothered by the sound of the rain on the roof or cars going by outside. For a little while it was you and him only.

Finally you pulled apart. Through labored breaths he murmured, “I’m yours, (Y/N), I would do anything for you…anything at all.”

You glowed in the soft luminescence of the bathroom lamp. The blush that dusted your cheeks was more beautiful than any makeup he had ever seen you in. “Hyungwon, please,” you sighed shyly. “Take me.” One hand lingered on his warm neck before meandering down his torso to stroke his hardening length through his pants.

“A–are you sure?” he asked, searching your face. Better to be safe than sorry. Part of him believed that this was a dream. 

Gingerly, you took hold of his hand and placed it on your womanhood. Even through the panties he could feel your heat. “This is all for you, Hyungwon-ah.” He reached a couple long fingers underneath you and stroked the smooth fabric; you gasped at the unexpected touch. You were so tender. So wet. 

This time, it was him who leaned down to kiss you. Though you were still also soaked from the rain, he did his best to hook his hands around your thighs, and once he was sure he wouldn’t drop you, he scooped you up and carried you to his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed, feet still on the floor. The closeness alone was making Hyungwon’s blood pump faster. You were on top, straddling him, kissing his soft lips, tracing his cheekbones with your fingertips. Hyungwon thought that he was about to go nuts, and it didn’t help that you were also purposefully rolling your hips against his. But he let you stay there for a while. He wouldn’t move any faster than you wanted to.

It was only when you whispered, “Hyungwon, please,” through your liplock that he reached around and unhooked your bra. It slid to the floor; he started working at one of your tender breasts with his hand. Then he broke to suck on and swirl his tongue around your sensitive nipple.

Another few seconds, and his shirt was gone, discarded onto the end of the bed. He felt your wandering hands explore him, touching every inch of his body before all of a sudden, one was between his legs, snaking underneath his pants and boxers, stroking his cock. 

He saw you smile as his head flew back in pleasure. Then your lips were on his Adam’s apple and jaw. He wondered what was running through your head. Whatever it was, though, he was sure that it wasn’t just that this was a substitute for playing out your fantasy with Jaesung. Slowly he managed to regain control of himself, and gripped your ass in preparation to flip you over, lay you back-down on the bed. 

Before he could, though, he heard your soft voice in his ear again. “Hyungwon, wait. You’ve always done so much for me. I want to return the favor.” You planted a single chaste kiss by his ear, then dropped to your knees on the floor. Pulling off his pajama pants first, you gazed at the tent in his boxers for a moment before taking them off, too. 

Hyungwon never thought that anyone could look as beautiful as you did as you kissed up his length. He leaned back on his hands and watched with lust in his eyes as you gently played with the tip. Your wet tongue alone was almost too much; it made him moan something fierce when you took him in your mouth and started to bob your head. Every once in a while, you’d look up, almost as if to ask if this was enough, and Hyungwon would nod, biting his lip. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else except you, your beauty shining even in the dark, and the way you pleasured him. 

When you detached yourself, you pushed on his knees, and he took this as a cue to slide the rest of the way on the bed and lay down. You followed him up; for a few minutes, the two of you snuggled there together, content to kiss tenderly. Honestly, it was all he needed, just to be close to you. 

But soon enough you were back down at his throbbing, dripping cock. You spit on your hand and wiped it down his still-wet shaft. A thought flashed through Hyungwon’s mind: “(Y/N), wait, I’ve got a condom–”

“Shh.” he was silenced by four fingers on his lips. “Don’t worry about it, Hyungwon-ah, I’m on the pill. Just–hold my hand tightly. Please.”

And with that, your fingers laced together, you turned your back and straddled him, guiding his tip to your wet, ready entrance. He groaned as you sank down and started moving. Your walls clenched around him, milking guttural noises from deep within Hyungwon’s throat. 

Still, neither of you rushed anything. Your cries of pleasure drove him wild; even hotter, though, was the sight of your head thrown back and you absentmindedly toying with your breast. With a hand on your soft hip, Hyungwon helped guide you down onto him, and he bucked up into you, meeting you at your lowest point. Quickly your breaths grew more ragged. 

After a few minutes he decided it was time for a change. “Come on, baby, hands and knees.” Despite your earlier insistence to let you take care of him this time, he wanted nothing more than to drill you from behind. You must have sensed this because immediately you obeyed, lifted off of him, and turned back toward the headboard. 

Hyungwon slid out from underneath, giving you a peck on the lips as he went by, and positioned himself on his knees by your exposed tenderness. You were already wide open from his cock. It practically begged for him. He took a moment to appreciate your perfect, beautiful pussy before he teased around the entrance a little and put himself in again.

“Oh my God.” He breathed. Maybe it was the position, but it seemed you were tighter than before. “Fuck, it’s like–you were made for me.” Leaning forward, he ran his soft lips over your shoulders and the back of your neck, peppering lazy kisses here and there as he thrust into you. 

He sensed that the spot he was hitting was perfect; the both of you just needed a push, so he gave you one. Reaching around, he pressed his fingers into your clit, rubbing vigorously there. Both of you were sweating, heaving for air, lost in passion and each other. 

It was truly the last straw. You grew so tight around him, and finally breathed, “Hyungwon, I–I’m close.”

“I am too, baby, do you want me–”

“Inside. _please._ ”

If it was okay with you, it was okay with him. Seconds later you were the first one to hit your high, crying his name into the dark of the room.

All at once, he moaned too, sinking himself in for a final time. His seed spilled out into you, warm and creamy, and he collapsed onto your back.

The two of you remained there for a minute, trying to get full hold of yourselves, before he finally pulled out. As he watched, a bit of white–his own semen, he thought almost proudly–leaked out and dripped on the bedspread. Or, would have, if you hadn’t reached back to catch it, letting it settle in the palm of your hand. 

He glanced up, and saw you watching him through shaded eyelids. “Did you like that? Knowing that you were the one inside of me…?”

He smiled and nodded slightly, unable to contain his love in that moment. Running a hand down your thigh, and hooking his other arm around your waist, he pulled you back to him, planting a deep kiss behind your ear. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to you: desires and longings and dreams, his need to make you his like this every night. But the fear in the back of his head prevented him. 

“Hyungwon-ah.” You giggled, as he went for your neck. “I’m going to get your sheets dirty.”

“Oh.” He let go; you turned, cupping his cheek in your hand and rubbing his nose with your own. Then you crawled to the edge of the queen bed, hopped off, and ducked out the door to the bathroom. 

Hyungwon watched you leave with soft eyes. Combing his hand through his messy hair, he tried to process everything that had just happened, one more time. This night was almost too surreal to be true. He used to be ashamed of the fact that he wanted to do more than let you sleep against him, but now that it had quite unexpectedly happened, he was glad that he had allowed himself to tend to your need. 

Yeah, maybe you had just used him as a replacement for what might have happened with Jaesung tonight. Hyungwon knew that all too well. However, he had been honest when he said that he’d do anything for you. Shit, he would have let you plaster the face of your boyfriend on his as he fucked you. Maybe that’s what had happened, unwittingly.

He finally made himself get up. Good thing he didn’t have to go on a wild goose chase for his underwear and pajama pants, that might have been a pain. But no, they were nearby. He climbed back in, then slipped under the covers and waited. In his head, he tried to figure out how to confess his feelings, but nothing seemed right.

A few minutes later, you were back. As you slid in next to him and snuggled up to his torso, he reached down to give you a lingering kiss on the forehead and stroke your cheek.

Silence reigned, until at long last he broke it with a whisper. “(Y/N), you’re so beautiful. Anyone who doesn’t see that is blind.”

You blushed and searched his eyes. “Hyungwon, thank you so much, for everything. I know I’ve been acting incredibly needy, and you’ve been so kind, though you have no reason to. I don’t think I can repay you.” You drew close; then, he was kissing you again. For the second time that night, it was just you and him, pressed together passionately, no world outside the four walls of his bedroom. 

The only reason you broke was because of a sleepy yawn on your part. A gentle smile tinged Hyungwon’s lips. He could tell you were about ready to crash, so he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and lightly massaged your back. Once he was sure that your breathing was steady and you were comfortable against his chest, Hyungwon pressed a last kiss to your temple. “I love you, (Y/N).”

 

* * *

 

The smell of breakfast jolted Hyungwon’s senses to awareness the next morning. Instinctively, he murmured something and reached out for you, but of course you weren’t there. Rolling over and rubbing his eyes, he untangled himself from the sheets and sat up. Almost immediately, the night before came flooding back.

He stumbled into the kitchen to see you at the stove, cooking eggs in the frying pan. You had somehow managed to find a pair of sweats and a tee shirt on your own, and had combed your hair as best as you could. 

“Hyungwon-ah!” You greeted him cheerily, your face lighting up.

The tall boy’s heart beat overtime. If this was how he could wake up every morning, he would never need anything else. “Good morning, (Y/N).” He walked up behind you and went to wrap his arms around your waist–

Only to have you push him off. “Hyungwon, I’m fine. You don’t have to pretend anymore.” Wait–what? You gave him your best smile. Honestly, it hurt more than a slap in the face. 

“Are you hungry?–what am I saying? Of course you are. I’m making omelettes. I thought I’d cook, since–it’s only polite, any lady would do it after–after staying in a man’s bed.” 

Your face dropped, and Hyungwon stood there in shock. If he hadn’t been so sleepy, maybe he could have formulated a response, broken through the barrier of fear that still surrounded his heart, and admitted his love to you. But he found himself unable to. Instead, he went over to the cupboard and got down two plates and forks. “Thank you.” 

Neither of you said much the rest of the time you were there. You insisted on doing the dishes; no matter how hard Hyungwon argued, you brushed him off. However, he won one, too: you had wanted to wear your dress home, no matter how unnaturally it had dried, but he wouldn’t allow it. “Don’t even worry about returning the clothes. I have tons.” 

Before long, you were ready with your dress and heels in a canvas bag, and the two of you were standing by the open door. It was awkward for a moment, before Hyungwon wet his lips and said, “Please be safe. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“I will. Again, uh, thank you for everything, Hyungwon.” 

He reached for your hand, but you were already gone, down the steps and approaching the white sedan you called yours. As soon as you had hopped in the driver’s seat, and turned the engine on, it was off for home.

Hyungwon watched until your car disappeared from sight. When he closed the door and turned back to the living room, all at once it hit him how lonely it felt. That was when he realized that you had truly made a home in his heart.

 

* * *

 

When Hyungwon walked into work the next morning, one of the first things he saw was Jaesung all over you, and you giggling like a schoolgirl. To the tall young man, it was a final blow to the little hope he had been nursing that maybe, just maybe, he could finally bring his feelings up to you. Hyungwon wasn’t much of a crier (except when he was watching sad movies and shows), but he felt his face grow hot and his eyes fill with tears as he passed and stepped inside his office. 

You had made up with that fucking cheater even after you had learned the truth? How did that work? It was so unfair. So messed-up. Why did he even still try to repair the relationship? You must love him so blindly. 

Hyungwon wanted so badly to be in Jaesung’s place.

To make things even more painful, there on the desk was his bag, sweats and tee shirt clean and neatly pressed inside.

For the next week or so, Hyungwon didn’t know what to do with himself. He found himself yearning for you. It hurt now, stepping out at eleven to see you and Jaesung kiss. Some days, it was so bad that he didn’t leave the office at all. Instead he opened a window and stayed inside, tending to the arrangement of flowers that you had sent him. He had somehow managed to keep them alive on just water, despite his lack of a green thumb. 

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to talk to someone. So one day, he took his break as normal, but locked the door behind him on his way out. The daily routine was going on not too far away, but he did his best not to look. Turning right instead of left, he headed down the hall towards the elevator.

Hyungwon mashed the button, and prayed that he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone until he got to his destination. Apparently, he was in luck; the elevator must have been nearby. It almost immediately arrived with no one inside. Hyungwon pressed the button for the floor above, and leaned against the wall, sticking his hands in his pockets as the doors closed and it shuttled him up. 

In deciding who he would tell, he had considered everyone. Literally, everyone he knew (with the two exceptions of you and Jaesung, of course). He had to be certain that the person was trustworthy and would respect his wishes to keep this behind closed doors. If word was leaked, Hyungwon’s pride would take a fatal blow. He could also be fired from his job. Inevitably, you would find yourself in the same predicament soon after. 

However, Hyungwon wanted the one he told to also be in the know–so, preferably within the company. 

The only one who fit this bill was Son Hyunwoo, Hyungwon’s colleague, senior by two years, and good friend. People called him Shownu sometimes (why, Hyungwon really had no idea). He was manager of the next floor up. Sometimes he could be a little loose, but he always conducted himself very seriously. Logically, he was the best choice. He wouldn’t mind the sensitive information, and might give great advice. If he didn’t, though, that was ok too. All Hyungwon really needed was someone to vent to.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open into a hallway much like his own. The tall, slender young man headed straight for the shiny gold ‘floor manager’ placard, and listened intently at that door. Yep, he could hear his hyung inside. It almost sounded like he was on the phone, though. Hyungwon hesitated for a moment at this, but gritted his teeth and knocked anyway.

Almost immediately, a familiar voice called for him to come in. The younger boy did, and discovered that he had been right, Shownu was talking on his cellphone. “Yes–yes. Tomorrow at ten. That’s perfect.” Hyungwon would have backed out if his friend hadn’t locked eyes with him and given a clear beckoning gesture. “I’ll be down to pick them up. Yes, thank you so much. See you then.” Hyunwoo smiled as he tapped the screen and ended the call. “Hyungwon, hey.”

“If you’re still working, I can–” Jabbing a thumb at the door, Hyungwon turned and set a hand on the knob.

“Oh! No, I’m on break. I was just ordering Kihyun flowers. It’s our second anniversary tomorrow.” Shownu’s contagious smile had even the downcast Hyungwon grinning. “Anyways, long time no see, eh? How are things down on floor eleven?”

“Yeah.” Now that Hyungwon thought about it, it had been a while since his last visit. He made a mental note to do so more often. “And everything’s fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Actually, um, I just really need a listening ear, if you don’t mind, hyung. It’s personal.”

“Of course I don’t mind. What’s up?” Hyunwoo leaned back in his chair, gesturing for the younger boy to take a seat on the other side of the desk.

Hyungwon did so hesitantly, draping an arm across the desktop. This was the moment of truth. He was with his hyung, so why was he so nervous? He made sure he was taking deep, full breaths. “You know (Y/N), right? She kind of works up front, but also runs around, does copies, and gets the board members coffee every morning.”

“Yeah, of course. She’s such a pretty, kind person. Isn’t she dating Woo Jaesung, from your floor?”

“Right.” How many people knew about that? Well, knowing the company gossips, probably everyone. “Well, I’ve gotten myself into bit of a mess concerning her.”

“Ok.” Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask any questions right away. 

Hyungwon proceeded to explain everything. How Jaesung was a terrible person, and saw other women behind your back on top of toying with your feelings. How you had started coming to Hyungwon for comfort when he broke your heart into pieces. Then, finally, how the two of you had sex and slept together in Hyungwon’s bed, only for you to scar him the next morning by assuming he was “pretending”.

“Hyung, I’m so madly in love with her. I thought that if everything worked out with her and Jaesung, like things are seeming to now, I would be fine with seeing her happy. But–” Hyungwon bit his lip. “I want to take her away from him so badly. She deserves someone so much better, and I want that someone to be me. I’m going to sound so dumb, ok, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot. It’s almost like she’s my Layla.“

“What?” The older man got a strange look on his face, though from the light in his eyes, Hyungwon knew he understood.

“You heard me, my Layla.”

“Layla? Like–you’ve got me on my knees, I’m beggin’, darlin’, please–that Layla?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Hyungwon fidgeted. It was all out there in the open now. It hurt a little, but it also felt good.

Shownu took a moment to digest it all, and at long last shook his head and chuckled. “Huh, yeah, you’re right. You’ve gotten yourself into a bit of a mess concerning her.”

“No shit, Sherlock. What should I do?”

“I’d say find a time where she’s not around Jaesung and tell her honestly how you feel. At least then it won’t be eating you up.” Leaning forward, Hyunwoo searched his friend’s eyes. “Knowing you, if you let this sit, you’ll agonize over it forever.”

He was right on the money, as usual. “Ugh, she’ll laugh at me though. Don’t you have anything that won’t crush my hopes and dreams?”

A chuckle flew from his friend’s mouth. “I’m afraid not. Think about this, though–Clapton got the girl in the end.”

This time it was Hyungwon’s turn to be confused. He perked up an eyebrow. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t know the story behind Layla?”

“No. I know Eric Clapton wrote the lyrics and originally recorded it with Derek and the Dominos, but nothing beyond that.”

“Ah. Well Layla represents a real woman. I don’t remember her name right now, but she was George Harrison’s wife, George Harrison of the Beatles, you know? Clapton met her during a really rocky time with her husband, and much the same way you developed feelings for (Y/N), he fell for her.”

“What, really?” Hyungwon was blown away. How had he never known this? He supposed he just assumed that Layla was fictional.

“Yeah. Well, Clapton ended up confessing to her using the song, or something like that. It turned out that she loved him back, but didn’t want to leave George yet. However, something like five years later, she ended up divorcing the Beatles’s guitarist and marrying Eric.”

“Wow.” stroking his chin, Hyungwon thought about this new knowledge. He knew that he probably hadn’t been the first one to experience something along the lines of the song, but he never would have thought in his wildest dreams that Clapton wrote the lyrics from his own heart.

“Also, and I just thought of this, but Layla ends on a slow, peaceful, satisfied note. Maybe your story will, too. Maybe your turbulent love so far is the upbeat beginning guitar riff.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy.” There was a genuine smile tugging at the younger boy’s lips, though he rolled his eyes. “You really think so, though?”

“I know so.” Shownu’s eyesmile overwhelmed his face, and he nodded encouragingly. “Just play things by ear. I know Jaesung will get what he deserves in the end, and as for you and (Y/N), what happens happens. From what you were saying, though, I think she understands that you care for her and that comforts her. She’ll come around, you’ll see.”

“Thank you so much, hyung.” Hyungwon was overwhelmed with a rush of love and appreciation. if nothing else, he was definitely feeling a whole lot calmer. “I owe you a lot.”

“Nah. I just say whatever’s on my mind.” Hyunwoo batted his friend’s comment away. “I’m always happy to help. Let me know how things go, ok? You can do it.”

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Hyungwon searched hard for a time to catch you alone, but there never seemed to be one. You were seemingly attached to Jaesung’s hip or busy otherwise; Hyungwon, too, was loaded down with things to do. Before he knew it, five o’clock rolled around and it was time to go home. 

The emptiness of his apartment touched fresh nerves as he opened the door. Hyungwon was frustrated because he figured that he should be used to the feeling, one that he had been experiencing constantly since that night. He also thought that he should have talked himself out of it by now. Still, some little part of him held onto a thread of hope that one day you might fill the vacancy. 

He pushed the thought away and plopped down on the couch for a while with his phone, checking the stocks and news. As normal, both were less than ideal. After about an hour he gave up and went to the kitchen to get himself some ramyun for supper. Hyungwon looked forward to a peaceful night and an early bedtime. He didn’t have to work in the morning, but it might be nice to get a trip to the gym in and do some grocery shopping.

 

* * *

 

Horrible banging on his front door jolted Hyungwon out of a dream about unicorns dancing in cotton candy fields. Of course, you were the first thing that flashed across his mind. But wait, no, as the pounding continued, he came to the stark realization this was all wrong. There was no possible way that it could be you; even if you put all your strength behind your fists, there was no way you could make the racket happening now. 

Hyungwon practically jumped up and dashed to the front door, pulling it open on a sickening sight. It was indeed you–and Jaesung. His hair was tousled, shirt buttons undone, fly only partially zipped. You were in a much worse state, though. Your boyfriend had a firm hold of you by the hair; no clothes remained on your body. However, you were covered in big purple bruises, and your right eye shined red. Doubtless, it would be black within the hour. You clutched yourself and shivered–partially at the cold outside, partially out of fear. A small whimper left your mouth. “Here, have the whore back.” Jaesung growled, and shoved you inside. You lost your balance and about collapsed onto the floor, but Hyungwon somehow reached out and caught you. “Little cheater. I don’t know why I ever trusted you.”

“Jaesungie, I said I’m sorry…it didn’t mean anything at all. Please…” Hearing you beg for something as simple as forgiveness tore apart Hyungwon’s heart. 

“It didn’t mean anything? Bullshit. It doesn’t just happen by accident. And don’t you fucking dare call me Jaesungie. You make me sick.”

Sobbing, you reached out and clutched at his shirt. “No, please. I swear I still love you, you’re the only one I’ve ever needed.”

“Liar.” An almost primal growl escaped from Jaesung’s mouth, and you flinched but didn’t move an inch otherwise as he raised his hand to strike–

Hyungwon couldn’t take it anymore. He surged forward, putting himself between you and your boyfriend, and caught the older man’s wrist with surprising strength. “Stop. She’s felt your fist enough tonight.” 

The anger didn’t drop from Jaesung’s face, but he relaxed. Turning around, he stalked down the stairs; halfway down, he seemed to remember something. Hyungwon barely had time to catch the plastic bag he tossed, containing a dress, heels, and undergarments. Then Jaesung snarled at you again. “You’re lucky I grabbed your clothes. You’ll find your car at impound tomorrow. Goodbye, (Y/N). You filthy piece of shit.” With a final flip of the bird, he jogged to his black Mazda and sped off.

Hyungwon was beyond livid. Every muscle was on edge. “That–that fucking jerk! He’s such a slimy son of a bitch. Ah, I could kill him for you right now, (Y/N), I’d love it. Can I–?” 

“Hyungwon-ah, no.” The tall young man stopped cold at your small voice. “Then you’d be the same as him.”

You were right. He had to spite Jaesung by not stooping to his level. Hyungwon’s rage cooled until all that remained was sadness. Tears pooled in his eyes as he truly glanced at you for the first time and realized just how badly you were hurt. “Oh my God. Oh my God. I need to get you to the hospital.” Dashing over to the couch, Hyungwon unfolded his fuzzy red nap blanket and gently swaddled you in it before insisting he carry you. You were too weak to argue. Too weak to cry, even. Your makeup was relatively untouched this time, compared to all the others. 

Much like the last time, he swept you up in his arms. But it wasn’t the bedroom you were headed for. This time he took you outside to the car. Once he was absolutely certain that you were comfortable in the passenger’s seat and nothing else was in the way, he shut the door and jogged around to the driver’s side. As he slid in, he pressed the button and heard the car purr to life. Almost immediately, Hyungwon threw the stick shift in reverse and backed down the driveway, as fast as he dared to go. His hands clutched the steering wheel, knuckles white. Really, he was more scared than anything. He wasn’t a doctor; all he knew was that you were in pain and could be dying, from an internal injury or worse. He tried to make the ride as comfortable as possible. In a strange way, you were the only thing on his mind but everything he thought to do was for you.

The two of you were already a good part of the way to the hospital when he heard you whisper from across the console, “Thank you, Hyungwonnie, but…please…know that it wasn’t his fault. It was me. I said the wrong thing.”

Hyungwon scoffed. “What do you mean? And it is his fault. Nobody should have permission to beat you up like this and drop you naked on a doorstep.” At the thought of Jaesung, Hyungwon’s anger flared up again. When he realized that he was about to fly off the handle, though, Hyungwon took a deep breath and let himself cool. If he let himself give in to his fear and hatred toward that man, he would never be able to live with himself.

You fidgeted, pausing a long moment before reluctantly continuing, “We…we were having sex, and I said your name by accident.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. 

“Next thing I know, he’s choking me, throwing me around, calling me names, and dragging me to the car and demanding that I give him directions to your house. Though–though I think that he knows where you live. He’s followed me before.”

The taller boy was speechless. He’d known before that your boyfriend was a massive asshole, but he never thought he’d see him sink so low as to hurt someone he supposedly cared about. Or be crazy enough to tail you after a failed date. “Oh my God…”

You started to sob. “Hyungwon-ah, I’m so sorry that I never listened to you. You were right all along. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course, (Y/N).” A burden was lifted off Hyungwon’s chest, though he didn’t realize how big it was at the time. He could rest easy knowing that your relationship with Jaesung was a thing of the past.

 

* * *

 

He brought you to the ER, and after he had explained the situation (you backed it up with the little strength you had left), nurses took you away to give you a thorough exam. Hyungwon tried to follow, but he was given stern looks and told to wait in the lobby. So he did, though it tore him up. Playing nervously with his keys, he got up every once in a while to stretch his legs and hop up and down. Every attempt he made to calm his mind amounted to nothing. He wondered exactly how bad the extent of your injuries were. When he had been carrying you earlier, he had noticed how your face contorted in pain every time his left shoulder bumped your right. He had tried to adjust accordingly, but it couldn’t stop the worry. Did you have a broken bone, broken ribs perhaps? That wasn’t something he could simply kiss away, or would even go away quickly. 

The minutes stretched into an hour, but to Hyungwon, it seemed more like days in that lobby. The dark circles growing under his eyes weighed him down, and he was only getting more anxious as the clock on the wall ticked steadily. He felt as lonely and hopeless in his heart as he seemed in the empty emergency waiting room.

Finally, at long last, Hyungwon jumped up from his seat as he recognized your form alongside a doctor. You weren’t just in the blanket anymore; they had given you a shirt and sweatpants. Also, you now wore a shoulder sling.

“She suffered a badly fractured right collarbone and lots of bruises, but other than that, she’s fine.” The MD told Hyungwon as he approached. “In many ways, she’s very lucky. Thousands of women are killed every year by a physically violent partner. If even one thing had happened differently tonight, she could be dead or in far worse shape.”

You had already reattached yourself to Hyungwon, burying your good side in his shoulder. With one eye you turned back to watch the doctor as he continued.

“She’s also very blessed to have a good friend like you. Thank you for having the sense to bring her here. If you hadn’t, her injuries could have healed incorrectly. But, worse yet, she could be running back to Jaesung right now. From what she’s told me, the two of them had a very off-on relationship, the perfect storm for a tragedy.”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon knew that all too well. He wondered how many times you had toughed through your sadness around Jaesung, or if you had ever hidden bruises before. “Thank you, too, sir. I promise with every last breath I have that I will look after her.”

“I know you will. Now go home.” Quickly, he turned to address you. “I’ve already faxed a statement to the company, per policy. You can go back to work in six weeks, (Y/N), but take it easy on yourself at first. Don’t strain too much, and avoid lifting and things like that.” The doctor handed Hyungwon a card. “This is when her next appointment with me is. She should be able to take her cast off then, but we’ll be the judge of that.”

You nodded tiredly, murmuring a thank you, eyelids drooping slowly. Hyungwon knew that look. Sleep would doubtless try to set in soon. So, without another word he gently grabbed your good shoulder and led you out the doors, back to the car. 

 

* * *

 

He drove you back to your apartment in silence, every once in a while glancing over to make sure you were ok. He somehow found himself unable to stop thinking about how his heart still beat for you. Truly, Jaesung’s bruises did nothing to diminish your beauty. Hyungwon sensed that though right now you were very hurt and in physical pain as well as mental, you also felt free. It was a big thing for you, to be out from under Jaesung’s influence. 

Finally you were in your driveway, and Hyungwon helped you inside and to your bed, then into your pajamas. This had been a long night for you, and the tall boy was so glad that it was about at an end. More than that though, he was grateful that it was going to have a happy ending.

He had pledged to you that he wouldn’t leave your side until you were smiling in your sleep, and he intended to follow through. So he sat himself down on the edge of the bed and rubbed circles into your brow with a thumb. The last thing he wanted was for you to fall asleep to nightmares of your ex-boyfriend’s abuse.

Hyungwon knew that you were close to drifting off to slumberland, so it surprised him when in the pale light of the room, you asked a question. “Hyungwon-ah, please, I have to know. Why did you keep letting me in, even though I let you down all those times? You never had to. and then that last night, you–I–we–”

Giving you a soft smile, he leaned down to plant a tender kiss on your lips. “(Y/N), It’s because I love you. So much.” 

The most beautiful, content look spread over your face. “Oh, Hyungwon-ah… You’re so cute. I love you, too.” 

“I’m glad.” He reached out and took your hand, and your fingers naturally folded into his palm. “When I slept with you, I was never pretending, not in the least bit. It hurt so much to hear you assume I was, the next morning in the kitchen.”

Your countenance fell. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. I woke up that morning wondering if the night had all been a dream, and…when I found myself sleeping next to you, and my body remembered you, I was so scared that you had just done it because I asked. So I pushed you away.” 

“I forgive you.”

“P–please believe me when I say that the whole time we were making love, I never once imagined Jaesung in your place. He wasn’t even on my mind, until the next morning. I think, deep in my heart, there’s a part of me that always truly wanted you. And I didn’t realize it until he pulled me into bed and I kept seeing you there instead.” A single tear broke loose and glided down your cheek; he kissed it away. “Hyungwonnie, I wish…that our first time together could have been more special. No doubts, no insecurities. No one else in the way. How was so I blind to what was right in front of me this whole time?”

“Well, you’re with me now. And I will never leave you all alone.” A rosy blush graced your cheeks at the familiar line; Hyungwon’s heart fluttered in his chest. He hoped that would be the last comfort he’d have to speak to you for a long while. “And we have so much time to think about us, later. Right now, it’s time for you to sleep.”

You nodded and yawned. “You’re right. Goodnight, Hyungwon-ah. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, (Y/N).” He sighed and squeezed your hand, wiping a little lock of hair off your forehead. Soon, aided by his gentle attentions, you were snoring peacefully, a smile dancing across your lips. 

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon didn’t want to go, but he couldn’t stay with you, either. It would be too risky, considering your injury, and he didn’t have a home with you yet. He missed the softness of his own bed. Of course, plans to be back tomorrow, on his day off, were already taking shape. Since you couldn’t work for a little while, he’d make every effort to spend time with you. 

As Hyungwon made his way home through the dark streets, the deejay on the late-night classic rock station played Layla. The mournful lyrics hit so close to home in Hyungwon’s heart. Had it really only been that morning that he had gone to talk to Hyunwoo about loving you? It already seemed like an eternity ago. His friend had been right. Clapton had gotten the girl; Hyungwon had, too. Your love was the peaceful piano, in contrast to the situation before: the hard-hitting guitar riff. 

And as he pulled into his driveway and the last chord faded away, Hyungwon realized one more thing. The end seemed in a way…incomplete. Like the story wasn’t quite over.

And neither was his.

He didn’t know what the future held, but he knew it would be all right with you there next to him.


End file.
